


A Feast For the Soul

by caitwritesstuff



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chef AU, Culinary AU, Food Porn, Illustrated, M/M, Requited Pining, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitwritesstuff/pseuds/caitwritesstuff
Summary: Chef Victor Nikiforov has a problem. That problem is his new head pastry chef Yuuri Katsuki. It's not that he's lacking in job performance. No, it's quite the opposite in fact. Victor's problem with Yuuri is he's utterly enamored and can't take his eyes off of him, even when he's supposed to be plating a stunning filet mignon with an equally mouthwatering mushroom and pink peppercorn sauce.Victor just can't seem to find the courage to ask the tastiest treat to ever walk into his kitchen if he would like to go out on a date.Maybe Yuuri can beat Chef Nikiforov to the punch.





	A Feast For the Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izzyisozaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyisozaki/gifts).



> I'd like to thank the wonderful izzyisozaki for the delicious art she made for this fic and her constant encouragement. It was so much fun to write this idea!

Victor has an obsession . . . in the form of Yuuri Katsuki, his new pastry chef that knows  _ exactly  _ what buttons to push that will drive Victor wild. 

In truth, Victor doesn’t know for sure if Yuuri is teasing him on purpose, but he has his suspicions. 

There are moments when they’ll be in the middle of dinner service and Victor will look over to see Yuuri beautifully bent over in the process of putting the finishing touches on his desserts. Victor is, of course, caught in the trance that Yuuri’s perfectly sculpted rear has on him.

And  _ those thighs _ . Even under a chef uniform it’s clear to see that Yuuri has beautifully thick and muscular thighs. Victor wants Yuuri to crush his head between those thighs. It's a glorious death that any gay man would be proud of. 

Put simply, Victor is a very thirsty man and the only cure is Yuuri ravishing him like he fantasizes. Problem is Victor doesn’t know exactly how to approach Yuuri. The pastry chef is a private man, making him next to impossible for Victor to decode. Technically speaking, Victor is Yuuri’s boss – making pursuing a relationship with him highly unethical – but should Yuuri share the same desires, Victor doubts he would be able hold himself back.

But for now he’ll settle for admiring from afar, going on with his work.

Sweet lord though, does Yuuri make it hard for Victor to keep his concentration. The simplest things he does screw with Victor’s mind. Victor will be on the hot plate, meticulously making sure that everything that leaves his kitchen is no less than perfect, and Yuuri will easily distract him as if he doesn’t know he’s doing it. The man can be sampling his work with a spoon, and the way his lips will wrap around it will make Victor’s mind go to a very dirty place. And when Yuuri makes eye contact as his lips wrap around said spoon? It’ll send shivers down Victor’s spine. 

He always needs to quickly excuse himself to his office to regain control of his spiraling desires.

Today in particular Yuuri is driving Victor mad with want, but what else is new. It starts off early in the day when Yuuri is baking bread for the dinner service. He has worked up a sweat kneading the dough to perfection when a bead of sweat trails down his temple and settles in the hollow of his collar bone. Victor wants to lick it up, but also wonders how worked up Yuuri could get in a more intimate setting. 

The next torment that follows is when Yuuri is cleaning flour off his workstation and at one point brushes excess flour off on his dark pants with his hands, leaving two smeared handprints on his rear. Yuuri walks around most of the day not realizing he has handprints on his ass. To Victor, the hand-shape marks might as well be a giant neon sign saying ‘Victor’s hands go here.’ Victor resists the pull of Yuuri’s ass as hard as he can. 

The last straw from the day of Yuuri Katsuki hell is when the pastry chef is recipe testing and gets molasses on his hand while toying with a gingerbread recipe. Victor stares at the pastry chef’s hand, desperately wanting to suck the dark sticky sweetener off of his finger, but restrains himself with all his might. Yuuri catches Victor’s staring, looks down as if he just noticed the mess on his hand, and brings his hand up and sucks the syrup off his finger, all while maintaining eye contact with Victor. 

Lewd thoughts of Yuuri on his knees, sucking at his cock like he was currently enjoying his fingers penetrate Victor’s mind. Victor imagines Yuuri’s tongue would be incredibly skilled at teasing him into orgasm; Yuuri would then lick and suck every last drop out of him eagerly with that proud little smirk of his that reveals he knows exactly what he is doing to Victor. 

Victor can’t be thinking about this right now. 

Victor braces his hand on the counter to relieve the weak feeling in his knees at the lewd sight and his even lewder thoughts. Down below he has a major problem developing, so as soon as he feels confident enough to walk away, he retreats to the office to try and regain control of his raging erection before dinner service starts. 

God, this man will be the death of him. Victor doesn’t know how much more he can take of the teasing. Maybe he should just bite the bullet and ask Yuuri out. If nothing comes out of it, he’ll be a big boy about it, brush off his ego, and move on. But if Yuuri is in fact intentionally teasing him, then maybe it won’t hurt to offer himself up to the man to be devoured. 

For the rest of the evening Victor psychs himself up in order to ask Yuuri out. He pulls Yuuri aside at the end of the night and he’s just about ready to pop the question when Yuuri, sweet, frustrating Yuuri, beats him to the punch.

“Hey, do you want to grab dinner with me at my place?” Yuuri asks, “I know it's late, but you look like you could use a drink – or five.”

“Do you have vodka?” Victor inquires.

“For you? Always.” Yuuri winks. Victor internally groans because he didn’t think there was  _ another _ way this man could be so casually sexy, but winking Yuuri is  _ definitely _ Victor’s new kink.

“Great, that’s great.” Victor nods nervously.

“Was there something you needed to ask me?” Yuuri asks. Victor suddenly loses every shred of nerve that he had worked up to ask Yuuri on a date. He could do dinner and drinks. He could just ask another time.

“It’s nothing important,” Victor brushes off casually, inside kicking himself for being so weak. He had the perfect opportunity to sweep Yuuri off his feet with some sort of grand declaration, but when the time came he completely lost his nerve.

_ What a way to romance the sexiest man you’ve ever met, Nikiforov. _

“Oh. Ok,” Yuuri says, “Do you want to get out of here then?”

Victor doesn’t anticipate how hard it will be to be so close to Yuuri with no audience around to encourage him not to do something stupid. It certainly doesn’t help that the kitchen in Yuuri’s apartment is miniscule at best. Two grown men have no business trying to cook together in that kitchen. Naturally, accidental touches are  _ very _ frequent and with each brush of the hip or accidental touch of a hand Victor loses hold on his control of his desires. 

In one instance, Yuuri is bent over to retrieve a frying pan stored away in a lower cabinet just as Victor is reaching above for a plate when Victor’s hips accidently push against the curve of Yuuri’s ass. Victor’s hands land on the swell of Yuuri’s hips to brace himself from the impact. 

All of this would have been perfectly fine if Victor was not still half hard from earlier. 

They both freeze in their spot. Victor is too mortified to make the first move. There’s no way Yuuri  _ doesn’t _ feel his hard-on poking against his ass. 

“I’m so sorry,” Victor apologizes, his fingers still gripping into Yuuri’s hips. Victor expects Yuuri to be mad, he  _ expects  _ for Yuuri to quickly put distance between them. But instead, Yuuri lets out muffled moan and softly rocks his hips back against Victor’s. 

“Please don’t say that if you don’t mean it,” Yuuri pleads desperately. 

“Yuuri?” Victor whispers, unsure he heard Yuuri correctly. Yuuri straightens himself and turns around in Victor’s arms, his hands still firmly planted on Yuuri’s hips. 

“Look me in the eye and tell me that you are actually sorry,” Yuuri dares, his hand coming up to toy with the top button. Victor’s breath hitches and his heart races underneath Yuuri’s expectant gaze. Fuck, who is he to lie to this man who’s clearly some sort of succubus that has lured Victor in for his last pleasurable night on this earth? If he has to give up his life in the name of giving this living embodiment of eros pleasure, Victor will do it in a heartbeat. 

“I’m not sorry,” Victor admits. And it’s true. Victor isn’t sorry for being attracted to Yuuri. He’s sorry if his attraction causes the man discomfort, but clearly that isn’t the case. Victor can see the hunger in Yuuri’s eyes, the pure unadulterated desire. Pandora’s jar is open and now there isn’t anything stopping Victor from taking what he desires most from this world. 

Their lips connect in a frenzied passion, hands eagerly exploring each other’s bodies. They say gluttony is a deadly sin. Well, count Victor down for gluttony  _ and  _ lust because he is devouring every inch of Yuuri like a starved man. 

“God I want you.” Yuuri pants against Victor’s lips, his hands gripping the hem of Victor’s shirt with white knuckles. 

“You have me,” Victor breathes, pressing his forehead against Yuuri’s, “I’m yours.” 

“Is that a promise?” Yuuri asks, looking up beneath his lashes with a delightfully sinful look in his eyes. One of Yuuri’s hands comes to grip the firm roundness of Victor’s ass while his other hand loosens one of the buttons of Victor’s shirt.

“Do what you wish with me,” Victor swears with the gravity of selling his soul away to the devil himself. Yuuri smiles secretively and takes Victor by the hand. 

“Come,” Yuuri commands, tugging Victor by the hand out of the kitchen and towards the bedroom. Victor follows dutifully, caught in a trance by Yuuri’s bedroom eyes. 

Yuuri softly closes the door behind them and turns and begins unbuttoning Victor’s shirt button by agonizing button. Victor’s hands wander downwards to palm his soft rounded ass. He softly groans from the feel of Yuuri in his hands, because touching him is just as perfect as Victor imagined. Yuuri soothes Victor by trailing slow lingering kisses along his jawline and continues his work of undressing him. 

“God Yuuri,” Victor sighs, “I’ve wanted you for so long.”

“How long?” Yuuri asks, pushing Victor’s shirt off his shoulders. As soon as the skin of his collarbone is exposed, Yuuri dives in to lavish every inch of his neck and collarbone with kisses and gentle love bites. Yuuri’s hand dips below the waistband of Victor’s pants, teasing at the button holding together the barrier between them. Victor wants so desperately for Yuuri’s hands to trail just a few more inches downwards.

“Ah!” Victor gasps in pleasure at the sensation of Yuuri’s hand toying at the skin just inches from where he craves. He’s having trouble forming a coherent thought, nevermind confessing something that he’s never shared with anyone before. “Since the day you walked into my kitchen.  _ Fuck _ . . . Please say I can touch you, Yuuri,” Victor pleads desperately. 

“Touch me, Victor,” Yuuri allows. Whereas Yuuri is slow and methodical in taking off Victor’s clothes, Victor does not share that level of patience. Victor quickly flicks aside the button of Yuuri’s pants and pushes the fabric down, boxers and all. 

Victor’s breath catches in his throat as the most perfect cock he’s ever had the pleasure to see springs forward from Yuuri’s pants, wanting and waiting. Victor drops to his knees and presses a soft kiss to the tip. Victor glances up just in time to see Yuuri bite his knuckle to hold back a pleasured whimper. 

“You’re so beautiful, Yuuri. Don’t hold back,” Victor encourages as he begins to stroke Yuuri’s shaft. 

“Victor,” Yuuri whimpers, “that feels so good.” Yuuri groans as Victor continues his slow stroking pattern. Suddenly, Victor is overcome with the urge to take Yuuri into his mouth and taste his cock like it’s a fine wine.

Victor does just that. 

Victor makes eye contact with Yuuri as he leans in and sucks at the tip of Yuuri’s cock. Yuuri’s eyes close and his jaw drops in a silent cry of pure ecstasy when Victor swirls his tongue across the head to collect sweet pearls of precum.

“ _ Vkusno _ .” Victor grins like the cat who ate the canary. He runs his tongue along Yuuri’s cock from base to tip before swallowing Yuuri back into wet heat of his mouth. Victor bobs his head and greedily sucks everything Yuuri has to offer while Yuuri moans and pants above him. 

“Ah!  _ Victor! _ ” Yuuri mewls, his hand coming down to thread in Victor’s hair. Victor hums around Yuuri’s cock, the vibrations sending a shiver down Yuuri’s spine. He continues lavishing love and attention onto Yuuri’s perfect cock until the man is writhing in uncontained pleasure and is positively  _ leaking _ precum. Victor laps it all up, because he is just that much of a slut for Yuuri’s pleasure.

“Oh god Victor! Stop,” Yuuri warns breathlessly, “or I’ll come.”

Victor doesn’t let up. He craves the feeling of Yuuri coming down his throat, the sounds he’ll make as he reaches his climax, the look on his face when Victor is the one who brings him to orgasm. Victor wants it all.

With a strangled cry, Yuuri quivers as he nears his peak. One of his hands reaches out to brace himself on the bed, in order to prevent himself from collapsing, while the other stays gripped in Victor’s hair. Yuuri’s cock pulses on Victor's tongue while his cum fills his mouth and drips down his throat. Victor swallows happily, feeling more satisfied than he has in a very long time despite his own hard and aching cock that stands tall and woefully unattended in his pants. 

Yuuri notices this too. 

Victor palms at his own erection as he licks away the last traces of cum on Yuuri’s cock. When Yuuri is absolutely clean and glistening from Victor's mouth, he brings a finger under Victor’s chin and tilts his head upwards. Yuuri leans down so his lips are just hovering over Victor’s, their heavy breaths mingling in the small space between them. Victor wants to surge forward and reconnect their lips, but restrains himself. 

“I don’t think you should be the one having all the fun,” Yuuri whispers across Victor’s lips. He slides his hand into Victor’s pants and gives his cock a few good strokes. Victor closes his eyes and shudders at the sudden, and very welcome, stimulation. “I want to taste you too,  _ Vitya, _ ” Yuuri purrs, collecting a drop of Victor’s precum onto his fingers and sliding them into his mouth. Yuuri lets out a sinful moan at the taste of Victor on his fingers. 

“How do you want me?” Victor almost begs. Yuuri connects their lips in a wet sloppy kiss. When they part Yuuri softly bites Victor’s lip before releasing.

“The bed. On your knees,” Yuuri commands with smoldering passion in his eyes. Victor has no other choice but to shed the rest of his clothing and comply with this sex god’s desires. 

Victor settles himself on his knees on top of the bed, eagerly awaiting Yuuri’s next instruction. Yuuri sheds his shirt and steps out of his long forgotten pants and joins Victor on the bed where their lips are reunited with all the burning passion and sexual frustration that has been building up for months leading up to this night. 

While Victor’s tongue is busy exploring Yuuri’s mouth, Yuuri reaches down and begins stroking Victor’s cock. Victor moans wantonly against Yuuri’s lips.

“I thought you said you wanted to taste me,” Victor reminds him impishly. 

“So impatient, Chef Nikiforov.” Yuuri tuts, playfully smacking Victor’s ass, which sends a surprisingly arousing jolt straight to his cock. Yuuri is not a man to be toyed with tonight. 

“I’m a man that knows what he wants,” Victor replies. Yuuri smirks and uses his hands to gently part his cheeks. The cold air that brushes against his entrance is an odd sensation, but not entirely unpleasant. Yuuri dips his finger and slowly massages the ring of muscle. Victor’s hole clenches and relaxes under Yuuri’s ministrations. He lets his head drop to Yuuri's shoulder and lets out a muffled groan against his skin. 

“Nothing to say now?” Yuuri teases, reaching over to his nightstand and pulling out a bottle of what Victor definitely recognizes as his own favorite brand of flavored lube. 

As a world famous chef you have favorites. It’s just how it is. Victor’s just glad Yuuri is a man of exceeding taste when it comes to flavored lube brands.

“Have you ever been rimmed Victor?” Yuuri asks, and Victor just about dies in that moment. Yuuri. Rimming Victor. In the top one hundred fantasies that Victor has involving one Yuuri Katsuki, rimming easily has to be in the top ten, meaning it’s a  _ very _ reoccurring desire to have his pastry chef dine on his ass like there’s no tomorrow.

“God yes,” Victor groans at the mental image of Yuuri being tongue and nose deep in his ass. His cock twitches excitedly at the thought.

“So would you like to try it?” Yuuri asks. 

“I thought you would never ask.” Victor grins excitedly, pushing Yuuri back so that he’s lying down on the bed. He shuffles over until he is straddling Yuuri’s chest, legs spread and ready. 

“Can you hand me the lube?” Yuuri asks, sensually massaging Victor’s sides. Victor does as asked and takes note of the flavor Yuuri picked out.

“Peach?” Victor questions. Yuuri blushes and gone is the confident self-assured succubus and in his place the shy sweet pastry chef he adores.

“Chris gave it to me. He said it was your favorite,” Yuuri admits. Chris is in fact full of horseshit and just indirectly teasing Victor for his desire to eat ass and have his ass eaten, but Yuuri’s thoughtfulness makes his heart swell, even if he does hate peach.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Victor wonders with a blissful sigh, tenderly cupping Yuuri’s cheeks below him. Yuuri smiles warmly and leans into his touch. Victor bends down and places a tender lingering kiss onto Yuuri’s lips, neither of them in any rush to pull away before sharing another.

When their kisses start to become more heated, Yuuri pops open the lube cap and smears some of the fluid onto his fingers. He gives Victor’s cock a few decent strokes, covering his shaft with the lubricant. Yuuri works his way backwards until his fingers find Victor's entrance, which he slowly starts to tease open with his glistening finger. 

“Turn around, Victor,” Yuuri encourages. Victor complies, switching their positions so that Yuuri’s face was within reach of his prize and Victor was delightfully face to face with the most perfect cock in the universe. 

_ Why hello again. _

Yuuri takes the bottle of peach-flavored lube and squirts a long trail across the fleshy part of Victor’s ass, down his crack towards the primary objective, and back over to the other cheek. Victor watches curiously over his shoulder as Yuuri starts at the beginning of the trail and slowly follows the path of artificial peach goodness.

Yuuri starts by licking the thick areas covered by lube, sucks and nibbles away the excess and kisses the tender flesh to soothe the skin. He repeats this all along the trail he’s left at an agonizingly slow pace. Yuuri is just as methodical at this task as he is in the kitchen and usually Victor would love slow teasing as much as the next man, but he  _ needed _ Yuuri right this instant.

“Please . . . Yuuri,” Victor groans, rocking his hips back towards Yuuri’s face. Victor’s cock brushes against Yuuri’s stomach at the motion, providing the friction he desperately needs. Victor has to bite his lip to stop a loud needy moan from escaping his mouth.

“Do you want my mouth here, Victor?” Yuuri asks, slowly alternating between working a single lubed digit into Victor’s tight hole and massaging the ring of muscle to relax. 

“Please!” Victor whimpers.

Victor can’t see it but he can definitely feel Yuuri grinning against his skin as his lips trail down lower. Yuuri places a small kiss on Victor’s entrance that sends a shiver through him.

All humor, and coherent thoughts for that matter, are lost on Victor as soon as Yuuri takes an experimental swipe of his tongue across Victor’s entrance. 

“ _ Ah! _ ” Victor gasps, bracing his hands against Yuuri’s thick thighs. Yuuri had just barely started and Victor was already a moaning mess. Why did it take so long to ask him out again?

Yuuri continues his assault on Victor’s ass, licking and sucking like it’s the first meal he’s had in weeks, all the while working and stretching a finger into him with a generous amount of peach lube. 

Victor can’t help but to note that the room smells akin to an Atlanta gay bar. 

Very quickly, Yuuri melts Victor into an overstimulated, lewd shell of a man, rocking his hips desperately to find some sort of friction that his abandoned cock was crying for, as well as to increase the pressure of Yuuri’s tongue against him. 

“More!” Victor pleads. What Victor wants, Yuuri is happy to provide. Yuuri stretches Victor’s hole wider by slowly inserting a second finger and gently scissoring him open. Just when Victor’s sure that this must be the height of what amazing sex feels like, Yuuri’s tongue joins his fingers in tearing apart every last inch of Victor’s sanity. 

“Yuuri!” Victor moans, rocking his hip back against Yuuri’s tongue, craving more of the intense feeling. Yuuri thrusts his tongue into Victor as his fingers curl upwards to massage at his prostate. 

Victor can’t be quite sure how long Yuuri was eating his ass for; all semblance of time had ceased to register in his mind. All he knows was that if Yuuri continues like this, Victor would come hard and fast much too soon.

Just as predicted, Victor loses control once Yuuri reaches around Victor to start stroking his aching cock. The sensations are all too much between Yuuri’s tongue, fingers, and now the sudden attention towards his rock hard erection. 

Victor spills himself on Yuuri’s stomach with a loud moan that fills the apartment, his hips bucking into Yuuri’s hand as he chases his orgasm until the last wave of pleasure subsides and Victor is left feeling wonderfully blissful and boneless.

Victor collapses onto the soft bed beside Yuuri with a content sight. Yuuri pulls a tissue out of the drawer where the lube had originated from and cleans them both off with a delicate, tender touch. He leaves the bed only for a brief moment to throw the soiled tissues away and wash out his mouth before climbing back into bed and snuggling up by Victor’s side.

They stay like that, silently cuddling, until Victor glances down at their tangled bodies to see that Yuuri is still somewhat hard from not getting off while pleasuring Victor.

“Do you want me to . . .?” Victor asks, gesturing towards Yuuri’s half-hard dick. As much as he loved pleasuring and being pleasured, Victor needed a moment to catch his breath, but he would gladly give Yuuri a hand job if he needed some relief. Yuuri shakes his head silently. 

“Maybe later,” Yuuri says. “We can make love all night long. Let’s just lay here for now.” Yuuri wraps his arm around Victor’s waist and spoons him closer. Victor sighs comfortably and settles into Yuuri’s arms. 

This feels right. 

“You know, I always knew you had a skilled tongue,” Victor says, breaking the comfortable silence between them. 

“Yeah?” Yuuri asks.

“Your pallet as a chef is impeccable. Of course, I wondered about your tongue’s other talents,” Victor admits with an impish grin over his shoulder. Yuuri smiles and laughs, the sound music to Victor’s ears.

“Well you know . . .” Yuuri trails off with a devilish gleam in his eyes, “Rump is my favorite cut of meat,” Yuuri whispers seductively in Victor’s ear. 

“I can see that,” Victor grins, “To that all I have to say is that you make absolutely  _ sinful _ pastry cream.”

“Victor!” Yuuri blushes bright red at the innuendo. Victor turns around in Yuuri’s arm and peppers his adorable face with kisses. Yuuri giggles and tries to turn his face away, but Victor’s persistent. He’s waited months to get to this point with Yuuri and now that they were here he wasn’t going to let a moment go to waste.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there it is!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my two little chefs gettin' it on. I love being enabled so if you want to see more of these fine fellas feel free to scream at me over on tumblr @cait-writes-stuff.


End file.
